


The City of Love (Or Rather, Smut)

by explicitlyjohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fingerfucking, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Love, M/M, Paris (City), Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitlyjohnlocked/pseuds/explicitlyjohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to Paris on their honeymoon and you can guess what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how long this will be, or how long it will take me to complete, but I do plan on completing it.
> 
> I did use real places and names, but the rest I made up.
> 
> Sexual content to follow in later chapters.

John had never flown first class before. That was one good thing about having Mycroft as a brother-in-law he thought. Sherlock on the other hand was accustomed to the smiley hostesses, ample leg room and fine dining, the Holmes brothers were well looked after.

After their wedding, they – or rather John – had wanted to go away for quite some time, but were both – or rather Sherlock – too busy with important cases. Finally, 5 months after “I do” they were flying to Paris.

Paris, the city of love; both men knew how clichéd it was but after multiple arguments over where to go, Paris, they both agreed was satisfactory.

During the flight they'd ordered a bottle of wine to celebrate. This earned them a few looks from other passengers but neither of them minded, much. They were happy and in love unlike many of the other couples on the plane, two of which were having affairs Sherlock informed John as he took his first sip, John laughed and didn't bother asking how he knew.

" _That_ man," Sherlock whispered as he glanced over to the mid-forties male sitting two rows away from them, "is secretly shagging _her_  younger sister" now pointing at the woman sitting beside him. Sherlock was never one to be subtle with his actions and so John had to grab his hand before they saw. They both giggled, mainly because it was funny but also because they both knew that no one's relationship was as good as theirs.

The flight didn’t last long and soon they were landing at Le Bourget Airport.

It took a while to get a taxi, but since the journey to their hotel - Hôtel De Nice as John had told the cabby – was only a mere half hour they didn’t mind.

The hotel was beautiful John noticed. It almost looked like a castle with its huge stone walls, exquisite detail and fancy black gate. Even Sherlock seemed to be impressed, Mycroft really outdone himself this time he thought.

The inside was even more spectacular: stunning vintage wallpaper in the reception as well as lovely padded chairs with gold frames surrounding a delicately crafted walnut table.

As John approached the reception desk he was suddenly very aware of how much he didn’t fit in there and tried to straighten his posture which made Sherlock laugh to himself.

“Hi,” John croaked before quickly clearing his throat, “I have a reservation under Watson.” Thank god Mycroft had put it under his own name John thought, he would have cringed at saying the name Holmes. After the wedding they’d agreed to keep their own names, not because they didn’t want people knowing, but because they both secretly fought to be the alpha male and that would have finally settled it.

The receptionist started typing away on her computer searching through her database for the reservation.

Sherlock stood a few steps behind John waiting patiently. It wasn’t his ideal holiday, not many interesting murders happen in Paris. Before they left John made him promise not to go looking for cases, it was extremely difficult but eventually he agreed, he wanted to please John after all. So instead he decided to keep his mind busy by deducing, without letting his lover know – obviously.

He looked at the receptionist.

“Boring” he thought, but she would do.

She looked around 30, split from her boyfriend, _when?_ Yesterday, which was clear from the 7 – no, 8 – tear filled tissues in the bin behind her, the desk was too small to occupy two people and looking at the dark circles under her eyes it was clear she’d been working all night so they had to be hers, not only that, but the torn picture in amongst those tissues of her with a man also around 30 suggested a break up. A bruise just visible on her right arm along with a sprained wrist (obvious from the way she was typing) suggested domestic abuse. The fact that all this evidence was in her workplace meant the man either works or _worked_ there. She was attractive, to John anyway, but Sherlock knew he didn't have to worry anymore.

John was his.

“Come on, Sherlock.” John was standing at the elevator waving his husband over to him. Sherlock must have been deducing longer than he’d thought as John had already filled out the necessary forms and been given the key-card to their room.

He made his way over to join John just as the elevator opened. They got inside without their bags (room service would bring them up) and John pressed the level 4 button.

It wasn’t obvious, but Sherlock was looking forward to getting to their room. The thought of being with John, alone, was very appealing and was probably the only thing that made Sherlock go weak. (Well, along with all the things that went _on_ when he was alone with John.)

_Level 2... 3... 4_

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal more vintage wallpaper and a long corridor.

“Room 425” John informed Sherlock as he quickly exited the elevator and started for the first door.

The first door didn’t belong to them but he just wanted to get there already. Sherlock went ahead, past a few more doors, 421… 423… 425! He signalled John to hurry up when we realised he didn’t have the key-card.

When John had finally caught up he opened the door and – like the gentleman he is – let Sherlock in first.

They were both very surprised when they were welcomed by a massive luxury en suite room. There was a king sized bed in front of them with hundreds of pillows perched at the top, a beautiful persian rug sprawled on the wooden floor, full champagne glasses along with strawberries and chocolates on the bedside table, a stunning view of the city from the full length windows and from what they could see in the bathroom, a very big hot tub surrounded by more tiny chocolates and scented candles.

“Wow.” John breathed. _This_ is going to be a good holiday.


	2. They're For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more smut, still not the full thing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I hope you enjoy.

John turned to look at Sherlock with a smirk across his face. He walked up to the taller man so he could feel his breath on his own lips. John reached his hand around to the back of Sherlock's head and grabbed onto a full head of hair. He then slowly pulled Sherlock towards him, lips almost touching and licked his bottom lip. John loved to tease Sherlock, he liked watching him unravel in his hands. The army doctor then brought their lips together for a passionate kiss, and as they grew hungry for each other, lips parted and tongues met. As John's hand began massaging his lover's head, Sherlock couldn't suppress a moan into the smaller man's warm mouth.

Two sharp knocks sounded, room service had such bad timing. John pulled away from his lover with an agitated sigh and went to answer the door.

Once their bags were inside and John had tipped the porter - although he really didn't think he deserved it with the all the interrupting - the two men decided to freshen up. John remembered the luxurious hot tub in the bathroom and went to start running it whilst Sherlock pottered around with some of his luggage.

As the bath was running, John investigated the bathroom further. He'd already lit the scented candles and the smell was very relaxing, vanilla and cherry blossom he thought. There were a few little shampoo bottles, conditioner bottles and soap samples sitting neatly on the shelves, along with face clothes and two face masks. John didn't think he'd be using them anytime soon.

When the tub was full, John played around with the hot tub settings until he found a reasonable one that gently shook the water as it bubbled. He undressed and climbed in.

Sherlock was in the bedroom still looking through some stuff he'd packed. He wasn't allow any "detective" stuff, so instead, without John knowing, he'd pack a few other things. Sherlock pulled out a blindfold and a cock ring and hid them behind his back before heading into the bathroom with John. 

"May I join you?" he asked when he saw John in the tub.

"Of course."

With a smirk, he put the two items down at the side of the tub so John could see as he began to undress. John's eyes widened. Who was the cock ring for? Who was the blindfold for? He could feel himself harden at the thought of Sherlock helplessly seduced without being able to see, or come.

"Not me," Sherlock said as he read the doctor's face. He climed into the bath with his lover, "they're for  _you._ "

Sherlock picked up the blindfold and slowly moved towards John. The hot tub was pretty big and managed to fit both of the men in it very comfortably. He gave John a slow, wet kiss before impairing him of his vision. John could now not see a thing, only feel, and that's exactly what Sherlock wanted. The detective then moved his hand to John's thigh and carassed it gently before making his way to John's now hard prick, and placing the cock ring around it. John sighed at the touch, he wanted more.

Sherlock kissed him again, slightly more rough than the last time. A gasp allowed Sherlock to push his tongue into John's mouth and wildly explore it. He then moved to his jaw, kissing every part lightly, then his neck. John's neck was very sensitive and Sherlock knew it, he knew it drove him crazy. He kissed, and licked, and sucked and earned a needy moan that came from John's open mouth.

"Sh-Sherlock," John gasped, "more, please."

John's voice is what motivated Sherlock, he could demand almost anything from the detective and he would get it, just because of his voice. Sometimes it would be needy which made Sherlock want to please him, and sometimes John would use his soldier voice which made Sherlock go weak, he secretly liked being bossed around, but only by John.

The taller man made his way down John's body to suck on his nipples. First he gently sucked to make them hard and then he bit.

Because John couldn't see, it made everything more erotic. He did love to watch his lover go down on him, but he also loved the unknown, especially when it came to Sherlock. is mouth was so warm around his nipples and he could feel both them, and himself harden. He wanted more, more from Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock to touch him everywhere, but he desperately wanted Sherlock to touch his prick. It was hard now, fully hard and begging for contact.

"Please, Sherlock." he begged, he knew how needy he must have sounded but he wanted it so badly.

"Please what, John?" John could practically see Sherlock's smirk as he spoke the words even though he was still blindfolded.

"I want you to touch me, I need you to touch me, please?" And as he spoke the last word he arched his back to try to find contact, but was unsuccessful.

Sherlock chuckled, he loved seeing John like this, his beautiful army doctor begging for his touch. He was in control and it felt amazing. With one hand he reached up and inserted two fingers into John's mouth, and with the other he found his lover's prick and started to carass it. He then took a breath and plunged underwater to take John in his mouth and began to suck. Sherlock could hold his breath for a very long time and John knew that, but somehow the thought of Sherlock doing this just to please him almost brought a smirk to John's face - almost, because he didn't want to stop sucking the other man's digits still in his mouth.

After just over 2 minutes underwater, Sherlock surfaced. He then removed his fingers from the enthusiastic mouth and brought them down to John's arse. They didn't really need John's saliva but Sherlock liked the feeling of John's mouth sucking him, didn't really matter what part of him. Sherlock carefully inserted the first finger which earned him a moan. He teased John by pulling it almost all the way out before going in again. He then inserted the other finger and began thrusting again.

"Sh-Sherlock, blindfold off, please." John wanted to see, he loved the feeling of Sherlock's digits inside him, but being able to see his lover pleasure him added to the experience. Sherlock untied John's blindfold with one hand to allow him to watch whilst inserting a third finger into the smalled man's hole. John began to ride Sherlock's fingers, he wanted to come but couldn't because of the cock ring still on him. He went to take it off but Sherlock stopped him.

"Not yet, John."

John's breathes became short and quick, he was moaning a lot now, and very loudly. Sherlock smirked, John was desperate for him, for release. Just then, Sherlock angled his hand and brushed off of John's prostate.

" _Fuck_ , Sh-Sherlock, oh God yes, right there." Sherlock removed the cock ring and John thanked him with another loud moan as he continued to ride his lovers fingers, each time hitting his prostate. John was close, Sherlock could feel it and so with a few last deep thrusts of his digits, John came whilst screaming Sherlock's name.

 


End file.
